


Tattoos aren't so bad

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos aren't so bad

You’ve been wanting to get a tattoo for a while now. Nothing fancy, just a little pattern – six short, curved lines forming a circle – which you’ve been doodling on everything since sixth grade, although you don’t know where you got it from. You want to get it tattooed on your chest, right in the centre, just above your boobs, and you’ve been meaning to go to a tattoo parlour for a while, but never quite worked up the nerve. Finally, you get Dirk, who already has several tattoos, to take you. He asks you several times – at least 5 million, you think – if you’re sure you want to do this, and your answer is a slightly nervous “Yes” every time.

 

He walks you into the shop – his arm around your shoulder – and gives the girl working there a friendly smile.

“Hello. My friend here,” he says, squeezing your shoulder, “Wants to get a tattoo.”

“Ah, is that so?” she says, shifting her gaze to you and smiling, “Got any design in mind?”

“Yeah,” you say, rummaging in your jacket pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, “I was thinking this. Right here.”

You tap the middle of your chest, and hand her the piece of paper.

“About this size?” she asks, and you nod, “Well, that shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

Before you know it, you’re sitting in a chair, shirtless, gripping Dirk’s hand as hard as you can, with the girl leaning over you, wielding a needle and looking a little terrifying.

“You okay?” Dirk asks, giving your hand a little squeeze, and you nod silently, not trusting yourself to talk.

You squeeze your eyes shut, gripping his hand even tighter, as the needle touches your skin. Is it too late to be having second thoughts?

 

It’s over more quickly – and less painfully – than you thought it would be, and the girl lets you admire it in the mirror before covering it with a large dressing pad. You listen carefully to her instructions, then all but skip out of the door, Dirk in tow.

 

“That wasn’t so bad,” you say, almost dancing down the street ahead of him, “That wasn’t as bad as you said it would be.”

“I didn’t say it would be bad,” he says, sighing, and you turn around to stick your tongue out at him.

“Well, it still wasn’t bad,” you say, turning back around just in time to walk around a lamppost, “How long will it take to heal?”

“Depends,” he says, and you think he’s probably shrugging, “A couple of weeks, maybe.”

“Aw,” you say, pouting, “Can’t it heal quicker?”

He laughs, and you glance back at him, grinning.

“So, you gonna get any more?” he asks.

You hesitate, then turn around, shrugging.

“Who knows?”

You pause again, then grin, say “Last one back’s a rotten egg!” and run off before he can react. You hear him cursing behind you, and slow down slightly to let him overtake you. He swears loudly as you sprint past him and get there just before he does, laughing gleefully. You stick your tongue out at him, and he flips you off, so you pretend to look shocked. You almost forget about the tattoo.

 

It seems like ages before it’s healed enough for you to uncover it, but it really isn’t that long at all. You call up Dirk and he comes around with a bottle of champagne and you jump up and down squealing together, then drink the champagne and go clubbing together. You show off your tattoo to everyone you meet and you both point out hot guys to each other. You think you could probably stand to do this again.  


End file.
